Addicted
by Jade Fervidus
Summary: April 29th, 2012. Extreme Rules. CM Punk vs. Chris Jericho for the WWE Championship title in a Chicago Street Fight. Returning to Chicago and introducing Chris to his family awakens feelings and thoughts in Punk that he's not entirely comfortable with. CM Punk/Chris Jericho. Slash. Smut. Sequel to 'Walls of Jericho'.


**Title:** Addicted.  
**Author:** Jade Fervidus.  
**Pairing:** CM Punk/Chris Jericho.  
**Word Count:** 3,279.

**Warnings:** Swearing, slash and smut.

**Disclaimer:** I suppose the WWE should be glad I don't own it, because I'd more than likely have it doubling as an escort service. ;) Ah, but a girl can dream…

* * *

**Addicted**

"Mr. Irvine, Mr. Brooks, your match is up next. Please head to the production tech behind the arena entrance."

"Ready for this, Christina?"

"Fucker. Ready to kick your ass or ready to meet your merry band of misfits?"

"Keep wishing, pretty boy. I can't wait for Chaleen to bitch slap the smart ass out of you."

"If she hits like you, I have nothing to worry about."

"Douche."

"Aww, so grown up."

"Keep it up, asshole. I'm on top tonight."

"Whatever."

"Aww, so grown up!"

"I hate you."

"Mr. Irvine, we're ready for you."

"See you out there, Crystal."

"Goddamned spunk wizard."

"You know it, Chrissy."

"Don't call me that."

* * *

The first thing Phil notices when he steps into the ring is that Chris looks almost scared. The trepidation is clear, and the younger man is sure it's because of his family in the front row. Chaleen, his mother, Chez, Natalie and Ace are watching them closely, not doubt trying to figure out how the match is going to work. Ace knows from experience that wrestling your lover is possible – if not strenuous - but the women in his life have no idea. Phil captures Chris' gaze and holds it, trying to reassure the older man. It works, Chris slipping into his Jericho persona and talking trash. He's long since learned that Chris doesn't mean anything he says, so the insults against Chaleen wash over his ears painlessly.

The bell rings.

Their first blows look suspiciously soft, so Phil slides out of the ring and flips up the apron. He slips into CM Punk mode as he pulls out a kindo stick. The repeated _thwack_ sound of the stick draws an 'ECW' chant from the crowd but Phil knows it's hurting. Chris gets his own back soon enough, though. They trade blows until they end up outside the ring, Punk supressing laughter as his sister slaps the taste out of his lover's mouth.

After a while, they slip into the natural chemistry they have in the ring. Phil's control slips as Chris locks in the 'Walls of Jericho' – being reminded of their Wrestlemania night four weeks earlier. The pressure of Chris on his lower back reminds him of slipping his erection into the older man's willing body. The feeling lessens as he drags both himself and the Canadian across the ring, disappearing completely as he pulls the pin on the fire extinguisher, foam flying all over the blond.

As he jumps into the crowd after the match, Phil's sure they put on a stellar match. The announce tables had been destroyed, mostly due to his flying elbow off the top rope. He'd sent his prayers to Stan Lee – Stan Lee's his God, damn it –that he hadn't fallen when he'd teetered on the top rope. There are puddles of sweat and beer all over the ring, along with some fire extinguisher foam. A turnbuckle pad, empty cans, a chair, a fire extinguisher and a broken kindo stick are also in and around the ring. The barricade in front of Phil's family was also broken from Chris ripping the protective pads off. He smells like sweat and he's sticky from the beer his lover doused him with, but he's happy and anxiously awaiting the night ahead – he doesn't let his throbbing ribs keep the happy grin from his face.

* * *

"Five star match, Chrissy. This makes two and zero at pay-per-views now, doesn't it? Three if you count the Elimination Chamber."

"Don't call me that."

"I love making you my bitch."

"Keep dreaming."

"You like it, _Chrissy_, don't deny it."

"I hate you."

"Ditto, baby cakes."

* * *

Just over an hour later, Phil is wrapped tightly in the arms of his mother, Raylisa, while Chris and Ace shake hands. Ace officially introduces Chris to Chaleen, Chez, Natalie and Cassie, who'd missed the show due to work. Raylisa finally releases Phil before wrapping her arms around Chris. The Canadian looks surprised but loosely wraps his arms around the waist of the slight woman. They seemingly come to an understanding, as Chris nods when Raylisa steps back. She gestures them towards the table.

The square table has two chairs on each side. Phil grins at Chris' discomfort when Chaleen pulls the blond into the seat beside her own, huffing when Raylisa tugs him into the chair beside her, opposite his lover. Natalie and Ace sink into the seats on Phil's left, while Cassie and Chez take the seats to Raylisa's right. A waitress comes to take their drink orders before all eyes turn to Chris.

* * *

"So, Chris, how long have you and my Phillip been together?"

"Since last November, ma'am."

"Goddamn it, Phillip Jack Brooks! Why am I only meeting this lovely young man now?"

"Ouch, mom! Calm the hell down – Chris isn't out of the closet yet."

"That fucking Lite Brite jacket says otherwise."

"Well, he hides it well."

"Cassie, please – haven't you seen this year's Wrestlemania match? That shit was foreplay for these sick fucks."

"Chez, chill out. We've all seen it; we all know they got it on afterwards. Chris, I didn't hurt you too bad when I slapped you, did I?"

"Not at all. You hit like Phil."

"Oh, God, so I'm a total pussy?"

* * *

Phil glares at Chaleen and Chris, who are laughing so hard they're leaning on each other. There's no jealousy within him, only the lingering annoyance that will lead to great sex later on that night. He notices that the others at the table are watching him closely, so he smirks. Natalie grins before shaking her head – she knows the look all too well. Chez, Cassie and his mother all smile knowingly, while Ace only snorts in amusement. Soon after, the table dissolves into smaller discussions now the tension has been broken.

Though he's speaking to Natalie, his eyes don't leave Chris. The blond is across the table conversing easily with the woman that practically adopted him when he was a teenager. A warm feeling blossoms in his chest at the sight. It reassures him that Chris is a good man, completely able of not only looking out for him but for Phil's family as well. It's reassurance that Chris is the one for him. Suddenly, his mind is filled with images - meeting Chris' children for the first time; being embraced by his mother and called one of her own, while Chris' father slapped him on the shoulder; the huge snowball fight with Ash, Sierra and Cheyenne outside of their Canadian home. It's then that Phil realises that Chris is the only one he can see himself with for the rest of his life. There's no other man he can imagine living with, being married to or having children with. The realisation causes love and hope to swell in his stomach, filling it with butterflies. He mentally slaps himself for turning into a sappy teenage girl.

He hasn't noticed that Natalie's stopped speaking.

* * *

"So you've finally figured it out, hey?"

"What are you talking about, Slater?"

"That he's your knight in shining armor."

"Oh, fuck off."

"Don't tell me to fuck off, Phillip – you know I'm right. You've just realized that he lights up your world like nobody else, that he flips his hair and you get overwhelmed -"

"Did you seriously just quote One Direction?"

"It's sad that you know that. My daughter is 10, Phil, of course I did, but that's not the point. The point is that you need to stake your claim on your man. Go home and destroy that fine ass. Goddamn, that man in jeans should be illegal. I wanted to jump the barricade and bite it earlier tonight."

"Oi! That delectable ass is mine, you pervert."

"I'd never dream of taking it, you know that."

"I know. Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome. But, seriously, destroy it for me."

"Whore."

"Prude."

"Slut."

"Gaylord."

"Cum dumpster."

"You can't talk."

"… Yeah, I guess not."

* * *

For the first time in almost a year, there's awkwardness between the two men as they begin the taxi ride to Lockport. Chris knows that something's happened, but he also knows Phil won't talk about it until he's ready. Instead he just stares out the window, taking in the scenery that he's seen before yet never stopped to admire.

Phil, however, feels like his head is going to explode. He's known since the beginning that Chris is the only man for him, yet tonight seemed to intensify the feeling. Seeing Chris bond with his family and be accepted by them destroyed any doubts in Phil's mind. But he feels uncomfortable – almost emotionally naked. He knows that there is now nothing in his life that Chris has not been a part of, that there is no hope of recovery if Chris chooses to leave. He knows it will break him if he does. It feels what he imagines addiction to feel like, and the straight edge alter ego within him is not comfortable with the emotion. At all.

Not a word is spoken between them as they step out of the cab; Chris handing the money to the driver with Phil unlocks the door. The blond is slightly distracted by the artwork in the first floor that doubles as a tattoo studio, but he continues to follow his younger lover. Entering the second floor, Chris moves to stand in front of the floor-length windows in Phil's living room, while the brunette throws their jackets over the back of the sofa.

Chris is lost in the twinkling lights of Chicago when he senses Phil behind him. He waits quietly, knowing that the floodgates are about to burst open when Phil moves in front of him, arms around the older man's protesting ribs, face resting in the crook of his neck and shoulder. The blond presses his lips to the younger man's slicked back hair, one arm snaking around his shoulders while the other hand falls to the back of Phil's neck.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it, Phil?"

"Chris, if you're planning on leaving me, you've got to do it now."

"What the fuck are you on about, boy?"

"Don't call me that. Look, don't ridicule me, okay?"

"Believe it or not, I do know when to be serious. Baby, please talk to me."

"It was just something Natalie said tonight. I mean, I'd already figured out when she brought it up, but hearing someone else say it fucked with my head. Tonight was the last step – you've met my family and I can't take that back. I'd be completely destroyed if you left me now. I guess… I waited so long to take this step because I have no protection now. I'm completely dependent on you. It feels like an addiction… but CM Punk isn't comfortable with that."

"But is Phil Brooks?"

"What the fuck are _you_ on about, old boy?"

"Despite the shit you like to blow, CM Punk and Phil Brooks are two completely different people."

"Color me confused."

"I get that CM Punk is an independent little soul who doesn't care about anyone but himself, but Phil Brooks is a kind, caring, compassionate man who let the man he loves into his heart. I don't take tonight lightly, Phil – I know how much it took you."

"Aww, you're making me blush."

"Oh, shut up. I'm not leaving you, Phil. Not tonight, not ever."

"I've been fucked over by too many men in my life, Chris – I really don't want to add your name to that list."

"You'll never have to."

* * *

Chris gently guides the younger man up the nearby stairs, closing Phil's bedroom door quietly behind them. He manoeuvres them over to the bed, lying on his back before tucking the brunette into his side. The bright moonlight is reflecting off of numerous photographs and odd trinkets, including the WWE Championship title on the bookcase across the room. The two remain in silence for a long time, the only sound being their breathing.

After a while, Chris notices the rustling of bed linen as Phil shifts to look him in the face. He doesn't speak, remaining still as the younger man's glittering green eyes take in his shadowed features. The brunette's head drops, his lips pressing against the older man's. The kiss is slow and gentle, almost as if they are revelling in the feeling. Chris' arm slips around Phil's waist, the other hand cradling the back of the brunette's head. Chris gently slips his tongue into the younger man's mouth, feeling the metal of his tongue ring against the muscle. Arousal begins to stir in Chris' stomach, causing him to pull away.

* * *

"Do you still doubt me?"

"Doubt fucks everything. I love you."

"Ditto, Philly."

"Don't call me that, asshole."

* * *

Chris uses his hold on Phil's head to draw the younger man close once more, tongue flicking over the seam of the brunette's lips as he swings a leg over the Canadian's hip, straddling him. The blond's fingers glide over the younger man's back, caressing the sliver of skin between his jeans and Ramones t-shirt before pulling the black fabric over his head. Throwing it across the room, Chris twists his hips, flipping them over.

Phil hums softly as the older man settles between his legs, the blond dipping his head to kiss and bite at the soft skin of his neck. The brunette lets his fingers trail over his lover's clothed back as the soft waves of pleasure wash over him, blood flowing south. Chris could feel his own arousal pulsing through his body but was unwilling to interrupt the slow, gentle mood he'd set.

The blond ran his fingers over his lover's sides, feeling the resulting tremors and hearing Phil's soft intake of breath. He trailed kissed from Phil's neck to his clavicle, before moving to one of his pierced nipples. The metal clicks against his teeth as Chris laps at the hard nub. He places the same affection on its twin before moving down Phil's stomach, pressing kisses to each letter of his lover's 'Straight Edge' tattoo. His fingers swiftly pop the button on Phil's jeans and unzip his fly. He looks up, seeing Phil's twinkling green eyes staring back at him.

* * *

"Please, Chris… I need you."

"I'll look after you, baby. I promise."

* * *

Chris hooks his fingers around the fabric of Phil's jeans and underwear, shifting to pull them down his legs and dropping the pile on the floor. The blond's eyes are drawn to the younger man's erection, resting against his tattooed stomach. He slides his tongue over the inside of Phil's ankle, dragging it slowly over his calf and knee before nipping softly at the smooth skin of his thigh. The tension is rolling off Phil in waves, yet Chris ignores it, moving to his other leg. He repeats the process before moving to kneel between his younger lover's legs.

The blond pulls his own shirt over his head and tosses it aside before slipping his hands over Phil's thighs, pushing his legs open a little more. Phil's heavy breathing becomes a hiss as Chris ducks his head and sweeps his flat tongue over the underside of Phil's member. His thumbs caress the inside of the brunette's quivering thighs as he takes the heavy erection into his mouth, sucking slowly but purposefully.

Phil's bottom lip is pulled between his teeth as he watches Chris, propped on his elbows, the fire in his stomach building slowly. His skin is tingling, his whole body keenly aware of his lover's every move, despite the relative darkness. Despite this, an empty feeling in his body causes him to whine softly.

* * *

"Please, please, baby… more!"

"Open up, princess."

* * *

Phil pokes his tongue out in defiance before sucking Chris' fingers into his mouth, making sure to thoroughly slick each digit before releasing them. He falls back against the bed, fingers tangling as Chris simultaneously slides a finger into his willing body and runs his teeth softly over the ridge of Phil's erection. He groans as the blond slips in another finger, scissoring them gently.

The sensations blur together until Phil realises that Chris' mouth has released him and his talented tongue is slipping inside his prepared entrance. His noises of pleasure increase in time with the ball of fire in his stomach, causing his to groan in annoyance when Chris shifts.

* * *

"You ready for me, baby?"

"Shut up and fuck me."

* * *

Chris moans in relief as he quickly sheds his jeans and underwear, returning to see that Phil has placed a pillow under his hips. The blond guides himself slowly into Phil's warm, willing body, using all of his self-control to hold still. After a moment, the brunette pulls at Chris' shoulders, causing the blond to fall against his chest. Phil wraps his legs around the blond's thighs, nails scratching lightly at his back.

Chris nips and sucks at Phil's neck as he begins to rock his hips, the younger man's pleasured moans music to his ears. The feeling of Phil's body pressed against his own is overwhelming, skin warm and slick. Suddenly, Phil groans loudly, back bowing. Feeling the ball of fire in his stomach tighten at the movement, Chris quickens his thrusts, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing through the room. Soon, the pleasure of Chris repeatedly hitting his spot and his hard cock pressed between their slicked stomachs becomes too much for Phil. His teeth latch onto Chris' shoulder, moaning lowly as he releases between their bodies. The blond cradles the younger man to his chest as his own orgasm washes over him. The pulsing disappears slowly, Chris rolling off of his younger lover with a grunt. Both men remain silent as their breathing returns to normal.

A few minutes later, Phil turns and burrows himself into the Canadian's side with a chuckle.

* * *

"You do know that laughing during or after sex is terrible for a man's self-esteem, right?"

"You know you're good in bed, you old fart. Stop fishing."

"So what are you laughing at?"

"Natalie told me earlier to destroy your ass tonight. I feel bad I let her down."

"We just won't tell her, 'mmkay, _Philly_?"

"Don't call me that, _Chrissy_."

"Fuck, I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another smut-filled one shot that stemmed from me watching 'Extreme Rules'. :) It still amazes me that such a personal feud can have so much sexual tension... aside from that, 'Addicted' was also inspired by TheWweNerd13, whose review to 'Walls of Jericho' inspired me to write a sequel. So, thank you! :) Please review!


End file.
